Stranded
by Toshinori-Yagi-Is-Here
Summary: All Might wakes up on an island with zero memory of how he got there. He has to try and survive and possibly even find his way back to society.
1. chapter 1

The sun shone brightly, bringing life to a dense forest. The leaves on the trees shuffled slightly in the soft breeze. Two squirrels, coloured grey and red, poked their tiny heads out of one tree, chattering excitedly. The grey squirrel jumped out of the hole and ran across a skinny tree branch, while the red squirrel stared off into the distance, breathing rapidly. The grey squirrel stopped scurrying around for a moment and looked down to the forest floor.

Down below the trees, sprawled out on the ground was a skinny, blonde haired man. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. The grey squirrel's eyes shone for a moment, when it suddenly ran back into its tree hole. The red squirrel turned to see what his brother was doing. He watched as Grey picked up the biggest acorn he could find and carried it outside in his cheek.

"What are you doing with that, Grey?" Red asked cautiously to his elder brother.

"Having some fun," said Grey with a cheeky smile. He took the acorn out of his mouth and positioned himself so he was standing directly over the sleeping man. He snickered, then dropped the acorn. He and Red watched as it fell all the way down, knocking the skinny man right on the face.

"Huh?" The man jumped up, shocked at the sudden impact. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked up. He saw two squirrels squeaking and chattering on a branch high above him. "What the heck was that about?" He shifted his view to the forest around him. _Where am I?_ He slowly stood up, his head throbbing in pain.

"Damn, my head is killing me." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What on Earth did I do last night? I don't remember anything." He blinked a few times as he looked into the sky, the sun beating down on him. "I might as well look around." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his green khaki pants and started to walk forward when he realized his phone wasn't there.

"Where did my phone go?" He wondered out loud. I'm pretty sure it was with me, it almost always is. He looked around the area he was in, trying to spot his red cellphone on the brown twig-covered ground. "I could've used it to call Aizawa or Yamada, but looks like that's not an option." He grumbled, then began walking away from the large tree he was sleeping by.

Up above, the two squirrels were back in their tree hole, laughing about the incident.

"The way he jumped up was so funny!" Grey laughed. Red shook his head at his brother.

"You just love to mess with anybody that comes around here, huh?"

"Well duh!" Grey looked at Red with widened eyes.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you do the same to the guys that brought him here?" Red questioned. Grey sat down.

"Because... they looked scary."

The skinny man pushed some large bushes out of his way and sighed. _I wish I knew what time it is._ He stepped forward and took in the sight before him. A lake spread out far and wide, with a beautiful view of some mountains in the distance. A few birds flew by, the man recognizing them as robins. He smiled softly. _It's still a very charming place. I could imagine having a little cabin out here._ His smile disappeared. _But I still need to find my way back to Musutafu. I'm still a teacher, my students and colleagues are probably wondering where I am._

He stepped toward the lake and sat down in front of it, peering into the water to look at his reflection. His eyes were dark, with tiny cerulean orbs staring back at him. His face was very angular, his cheeks and eyes sunken in. Two blonde bangs hung down in front of his face, the rest of his hair was wild and unruly. He looked unhealthy.

"Dammit Toshinori, how did you manage to get yourself into this situation?" He grumbled to himself, putting his hands together and cupping up some water to wash his face. The water felt cool and refreshing. He splashed water on his face a couple more times before bringing some to his mouth. _Wait, am I supposed to drink from still or running water? I can't remember..._ Toshinori shook his head. I don't care, I'm so thirsty.

He sipped the water, and then immediately spit it out. "EKH! PTOO!" He tried to get whatever was left out of his mouth. "Definitely not still water." He began to cough, his throat burning and stinging from the pressure. He looked at his hand and saw blood. _Well, that's still happening I guess. Oh!_ Toshinori stood up.

"I'll use One for All to jump up and see where I am." He smiled. In just a quick second, he had taken the form of a gigantic beast of a man. His hair that had been hanging in his face now stood erect, similar to bunny ears, the rest of his hair now slicked back. His loose white shirt was now stretched very tightly across his massive torso.

"That's more like it!" He grinned, his voice booming. He crouched down and began to stretch, preparing to use his power to launch himself into the air. Once he had finished stretching, he launched himself high above the trees, the wind breezing past his face. He looked around.

 _What the...?_ He looked behind him. "Where's the city?" His smile quickly became a frown. "There's nothing but forests and mountains! Where on Earth am I?" He descended back to the ground. "I should probably conserve my energy, I don't know when I'll need to use One for All." And with that, he shrunk back to his sickly form. He sighed, spurring on a coughing fit. He wiped away the blood with the bottom of his shirt and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. _Guess I'll just walk this way until I reach civilization_. He hung his head low and began to walk into the forest once again.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours, Toshinori was sitting against a gigantic tree, panting and wheezing.

"I don't know if I can do this." He frowned. "I'm so weak, and using One for All takes even more of my energy." He leaned his head back against the tree. A colony of ants were preparing to make their descent to the ground below them.

"Forward, march!" The leader screamed to the lineup of ants, and began to lead them down the tree trunk.

"SIR! There's a yellow obstruction blocking our path!" An ant scurried toward the leader and pointed one of his six legs towards Toshinori's wild hair. The leader smirked.

"NO MATTER! We will use it to climb down. EVERYONE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE YELLOW OBSTRUCTION!" The leader marched forward, taking a step onto Toshinori's hair.

Toshinori sighed. "If I don't find some drinkable water soon I'll be way too weak to even move." He sat there, thinking about what he was going to do when he noticed his head was a little itchy. He reached up to scratch his scalp. The ants suddenly stopped in their tracks when they noticed a humongous hand nearing them.

"ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ABORT MISSION!" The ants all began to scream and run back to the tree, but they weren't quick enough. Toshinori began to scratch his head, when he felt little specks of something he couldn't quite name on his fingertips. He pulled his hand back to take a look when he noticed a few ants clinging to his fingers.

"ANTS? GROSS!" Toshinori jumped up and used both of his hands to try and get all the ants out of his thick hair. Ants went flying left and right, some landing on the tree, most landing on the ground. "I can't tell if I got them all. I need to find water so I can wash them out." He shuddered at the thought of creepy crawlies sitting on his head. He walked off, scratching his head and grumbling.

Meanwhile, the ants were also not having such a great time. The leader was limping on three of his six legs, walking around and watching as his comrades and soldiers died left and right.

"Sir!" An ant came scurrying toward the leader. "That human decimated us. Our numbers have drastically reduced. We must retreat."

The leader sighed. "Yes, alright. Soldiers, MOVE OUT!"

The sun was beginning to set by the time Toshinori found the same lake from before, only now he was on the other side of it. He sat at the edge of the water and dunked his head in, shaking it all around to try and get the dead ants out. _Eeewww_ , he griped internally. He brought his head back out of the water and shook as much water out of his hair as he could.

"Damn." He looked at the sunset. It's so beautiful. The sky was a beautiful mixture of orange, pink, blue and purple. "It's gonna get cold, and my hair is all wet. Way to go, idiot." He sighed heavily. He stood up. "I need to figure out where I'm gonna sleep too. Maybe I could make a fire? How do you do that again?" He placed his hand on his chin and thought. _Something about rocks.. And twigs..._

"Aha! I'll use a stone to create a spark and light up some twigs. At least then I could keep myself warm, and maybe even dry my hair somehow." He looked towards the forest behind him and spotted some twigs by a tree. He walked over and picked them up, and began to search for some stones. The only ones he could find were submerged underwater.

"I'll dry them off with my shirt." He started to take his shirt off, but he hesitated. _It's not like anyone is around, no one will see my scar. Right?_ Toshinori took a quick look in all directions, and then decided to remove his shirt, exposing his bony torso to the land before him. His scar throbbed in pain, and he coughed a little bit. He used his shirt to first dry his hair, and then dry off two small rocks. He sat on the ground once again and began to dig a makeshift fire pit.

"Sooo... hmm." Toshinori scratched the back of his head. "How exactly do I do this?" He reached over to the two rocks and started mashing them together. "This doesn't feel right. Maybe if I grind them into each other?" He tried that, but that failed as well. "Frickin'... jeez. I don't know what to do. I'm a city boy, dammit! I don't know how to create fire from rocks!" He angrily swiped the rocks across each other a couple of times when suddenly a large spark flew onto his hand.

"OOOWWW!!" He exclaimed, dropping the rocks and scrambling over to the lake to dip his hand in the cold water. "Ow.." He sat still for a moment, when he realized how dark it had suddenly become. He looked up and saw the full moon. His eyes widened in awe of its magnificence, his bright blue eyes shining. He pulled his hand out of the water and looked it over. It was a little bit red, but there was no swelling or blistering. He sighed, and turned back to the rocks. "It hurt, but I know how to make a spark now." He took a gulp of air, and then tried to recreate that spark, only now he was trying to direct it at his pile of twigs.

"H-here we go," he said a little shakily.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshinori lay on the ground staring up at the sky, as the fire burned brightly about 3 feet away _. Let's see, what do I know? I woke up in the middle of a forest with no phone. I'm wearing the clothes I typically wear when I'm at home. I have absolutely nothing in my pockets. I can still use One for All, but only for roughly an hour. That's not different._ He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He placed his chin on this arms and sighed. He thought long and hard about the area he was in.

 _I just can't figure it out. Whatever the reason is, I need to figure out a way to survive out here while I try to make my way back to the city_. Toshinori stretched out his legs and laid back down, readying himself for sleep. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the fluttering of wings overhead. His eyes shot open as he watched an owl fly onto a nearby tree. He examined the owl for a bit, then turned onto his side and closed his eyes once more.

The owl looked at Toshinori. "Hoo! Hoo!"

Toshinori turned his head and frowned at the owl.

"What? You got something to say?" said the owl. "Hoo! Hoo!"

"Jeez what a noisy bird." Toshinori complained.

"NOISY? This is MY time of the night, brother! I will be as loud as I want! HOO HOO HOO!" The owl continuously bothered Toshinori for what seemed like an hour or so until it finally flew off.

"Stupid bird."

Toshinori had finally been able to get some sleep, and was woken up by the sounds of some chattering squirrels. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the fire pit he created and thought about how hungry he was.

"Okay, first thing's first!" Toshinori spoke out loud. "I need food!" He stood up and started to walk away from his fire pit when he realized something _. Food means... I might have to kill some kind of animal in order to eat. Could I do that?_ Toshinori shook his head.

"I have to! Otherwise I'll starve to death and the people won't have a symbol of peace anymore." He looked around and spotted some fish swimming not too far from his little camp. He licked his lips _. Fish it is! Maybe I can spear a fish with something_. He walked towards a colossal tree and looked at one of the branches.

"That branch looks perfect. But I won't be able to pull it down as I am now." Toshinori smirked and grew to his large form. "Sorry, you big beautiful tree, but I'm going to need a branch from you." He wrapped his large fingers around the branch and gave it a tug, but it didn't rip out like he had hoped.

"Oh, so you wanna be stubborn huh?" All Might grinned his ear to ear grin. "Well I can be stubborn too!" And with that, he yanked on the branch as hard as he could, uprooting the entire tree. He watched with a slightly less cheerful grin as the tree slowly began to tilt in his direction, the leaves rustling as the tree began to fall.

"Uh oh."

"I can't believe we managed to pull it off!" Present Mic grinned as he kicked back in his office chair. He and Eraserhead were sitting in the faculty room at U.A, preparing for their classes.

"Actually Yamada, I'm surprised that Principal Nezu was willing to go along with it." Aizawa was sitting in his own chair, arms crossed with his head down. He looked as if he were napping.

"Me too! That oughta teach Yagi for boasting about his survival skills." Yamada stood up and put his fists on his hips, similar to how All Might poses, and began to mock him. "It can't be that hard to survive in the forest! HA HA HA HA!"

Aizawa smiled softly. "C'mon, we have classes to teach." He slowly made his way out of the room and into the hallway.

 _Just wait until All Might sees the surprise we left him on the other side of the island,_ Aizawa smirked. He approached the classroom 1-A and opened the door. The students were all chatting amongst themselves, when suddenly a tall blue haired boy with glasses and oddly shaped eyebrows marched to the front of the classroom.

"EVERYBODY! MR. AIZAWA HAS ARRIVED! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" He commanded, his hands waving around wildly. A green haired girl spoke up.

"Iida, you're the only one standing, ribbit."

Iida stood there, shocked, and then hung his head in embarrassment, walked over to his seat and sat down. "Yes, Asui, of course. I apologize, Mr. Aizawa." The sleepy, scarf clad teacher waved him away.

The blonde haired boy with the red eyes on the other side of the room grumbled some profanities, earning himself a warning glare from their tired teacher. Aizawa looked at his 20 students and greeted them.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa!" they chanted.

"Mr. Aizawa!" A boy with green hair shot his hand up.

"Yes Midoriya?"

"I noticed that All Might wasn't here to teach us yesterday, but the substitute wouldn't say anything about where he was." Midoriya frowned with concern in his eyes. "Will he be back today?"

Aizawa scoffed slightly. "He's fallen ill, he should be back within a week or so."

"What? Is it that bad?" Midoriya looked terrified.

"He'll be fine." Aizawa unfolded his sleeping bag and began to step into it. He gave the students their work and then closed up his bag, falling over onto the floor and beginning his nap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whew!" All Might wiped the sweat off his brow after he had finally finished splitting the entire tree into pieces. "I can use some of this wood to make a little shelter, in case it ever started to rain or something." He lifted two large slabs of wood and put them together in a triangular form against a tree. He peered inside, and gave himself a thumbs up.

"I might even fit in there as I am now too!" He grinned. "Lookin' good!" He stepped back and looked toward the makeshift spear. "I think that should work too. I sharpened it as best I could with that rock, so I might actually get to eat today." He picked it up and touched the point of the spear. _All right! Let's do this._

He cautiously walked into the lake, having pulled up the bottoms of his pants beforehand.

"Let's go fish, I gotta eat!" All Might's belly grumbled.

In the deep side of the lake, was a school of fish just swimming along.

"Swim.(It's so nice out today)" Said one fish.

"Swim.(It sure is)" Said a second fish.

"Swim..?(Do we have to do this)" Asked a third fish. It looked uneasy, like something terrible was going to happen.

"Swim!(You're such a scaredy fish! Just swim like the rest of us and stop being a huge baby)" The fish behind it yelled, getting annoyed by the cowardice of the fish in front.

"Swim...(Okay, jeez)" The scared fish quietly said. They swam for a little bit when they noticed two large pillars in the water.

"...Swim?(What's this?)" The second, braver fish swam up to the two pillars and sniffed around.

All Might grinned. _They came right to me!_ He lifted his spear, looking like a mighty warrior, and slammed it down where he thought the fish was.

This scared the fish.

"SWIIIIM!" The fish screamed collectively. "SWIM SWIM SWIM SWIM..." They swam away quickly, leaving All Might standing there with a fish in his hand.

"HA HA HA HA! I CAUGHT ONE!" All Might looked at the fish. _It's kinda tiny, this won't fill me_. He stepped out of the water and place his fish on a bed of sticks, then returned to the water. "Let's see if I can't do that again!" He walked to a different spot, hoping he could fool them again.

"Swim...(That was terrifying)" The scared fish said breathlessly.

"Swim...?(They're gone?)" The brave fish looked out to where they had been and noticed the pillars were gone.

"Swim!(We can continue!)" It said excitedly, then began to swim in the same direction as before. The other fish followed their brave companion when they came across another two pillars.

"Swim!(Those are the same pillars!)" The scared fish cried. The angry fish rolled its eyes.

"Swim!(They're different! They were over there and now they're over here! They have to be different.)" Said the brave fish. It sniffed around All Might's legs again, not realizing the danger they were all in yet again.

"Wow, these fish are stupid." All Might chuckled, and raised his spear again. After a few more attempts All Might had caught the rest of the fish.

"I'm pretty good at this!" He grinned, back in his weak form. He started another fire, hurting himself again in the process. He speared through the fish and held them above the fire, turning them every so often. After some time passed, the fish were finally cooked.

"Oh man, I'm starving." Toshinori licked his lips and held one of the fish under his nose, inhaling deeply. "Mmmm." He bit into the side and ripped out a sizable chunk of meat, not realizing his mistake of not cleaning the fish from the inside. He began to chew, but then realized how terrible fish guts tasted.

"EKH! PTTOOOO!" He spit out the mouthful and stared at the fish. He could see its skeleton and guts. "Eww.." He placed the fish down and sighed. _Man... survival is so hard._ Toshinori's eyes shot open.

"SURVIVAL! AIZAWA! YAMADA! THIS IS THEIR FAULT!" He gnashed his teeth together, furious at this revelation. He threw the fish down and became All Might.

"Those stupid," All Might punched the ground, hard.

"Inconsiderate!" Punch!

"RECKLESS!" SMASH!

"MORONS!" All Might blasted through a tree in anger. It crashed into the rest of the trees in the forest behind him. He stared at the trees for a little while, and then shifted back into his weak form.

"I can't believe they would do this to me." Toshinori sighed heavily. "Well, I can see Aizawa definitely doing this, he already thinks I'm annoying so I'm sure he had no problem taking me out here. And Yamada's a bit of a prankster, and he also follows along with whatever Aizawa says." He sat in his makeshift hut and twiddled his thumbs. "They're gonna pay for what they've done."

"Is someone there?" Toshinori heard a deep voice call out from behind his tree.

 _W-who c-could that be..?_ He stammered internally. Maybe I'm saved! Toshinori crawled out of his hut and stood up. His jaw dropped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"You woke up on the other side of the island?" Toshinori asked as he ate his fish.

Enji Todoroki grumbled as he cooked the fish that Toshinori had caught earlier. "Yeah. Whoever did this also took my phone so I couldn't call for help." He passed Toshinori a second fish and then began to eat his own. "I haven't seen you since our days at U.A, Yagi. You look like shit! Age hasn't been kind to you."

 _That's right, Endeavour doesn't know I'm All Might,_ Toshinori thought as he swallowed the bite of fish. _Why would Aizawa and Yamada bring Enji here too? Did he wrong them in some way as well?_ Toshinori bit into his fish again. _Damn, he can really cook, too._

"Yeah, well.. Not everyone can look as good as you, Todoroki." Toshinori laughed. Endeavour shook his head. _Awkward as always._

"What happened to that tree?" He asked, nodding to the tree that Toshinori had blasted through in his rage against Aizawa's scheme. Toshinori widened his eyes. _He can't find out my secret!_

"Uh.. It was like that when I got here." He said quickly, finishing his fish and throwing the skeleton behind him.

"Really." Endeavour didn't look convinced. "I heard it crash, so I headed in this direction to see what happened and what I saw was a little campsite. Did you make this campsite? Or did you come across it?"

"Uh, I didn't make it." Toshinori lied. "This was all here when I found this lake."

"So that means someone else has been brought here too." Endeavour balled his hands into fists. "We have to find them." He stood up and brushed himself off from the dirt and looked at Toshinori.

 _Crap! What have I gotten myself into? We won't find anybody because there ISN'T anybody!_

"Uh, yeah, okay." Toshinori stood up and brushed off the dirt from his behind.

"By the way, you never really were good with wilderness survival huh?" Endeavour smirked, "You're supposed to gut the fish before you cook it."

Toshinori blushed. _This is what I get for running my mouth in front of Aizawa and Yamada._ Endeavour began to walk into the woods.

"Well? Let's go then." Endeavour grumbled. _What a pain. I'll have to take care of him since he's too weak to do anything._ The two heroes walked into the forest, unsure of what would happen to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Endeavour and Toshinori walked for a long time. Toshinori's feet were starting to hurt and he was coughing more often. The sun was beginning to set, looking like it was trying to hide behind the enormous mountain in front of them.

"You're not doing so well huh?" Endeavour sat on an old log and stretched his legs out. Toshinori leaned up against a tree and coughed again, wiping his mouth with his shirt.

"Y-yeah, I couldn't become a hero because of it."

Endeavour lifted his head to examine Toshinori. _No kidding, what kind of hero is this weak and frail?_ "You didn't get to be a hero at all? Even with your super strength quirk?"

Toshinori froze. _He thinks I have super strength? That's not surprising._

"Well, I can't use my quirk now because I'm too sick," Toshinori lied. Endeavour nodded.

"I see. We'll sleep here and then move on in the morning. If we're lucky, that mountain will have a stream of running water we can drink from."

Toshinori groaned at the memory of him trying to drink the lake water. "Can we even drink water if it's passing through all that dirt?"

Endeavour snorted. "The water gets filtered as it passes through the rocks and that makes it drinkable. C'mon Yagi, don't be stupid."

"Oh," Toshinori chuckled. He laid himself down on the ground near Endeavour and tried to sleep, feeling the warmth from Enji's flames. _This is nice at least. Now I won't freeze!_

The next morning, Endeavour woke up Toshinori with a gentle nudge from his foot.

"Wake up, Skeletor. We have to get moving."

Toshinori blinked. "Skeletor? That's rude." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Endeavour smirked and began to walk toward the mountain. Toshinori stood up, coughed into his shirt, and followed Endeavour. They walked until the sun was directly over their heads when they reached the base of the mountain, and luckily, a stream of water.

"Oh thank God." Toshinori threw himself at the stream and began to cup the water, drinking it ravenously. _Tastes so fresh. Todoroki was right._ After he finished drinking he splashed water all over his face, and even ran some water through his hair. He watched as a couple more dead ants fell out of his hair. _Gross..._

"You stay here, I'll go look for something to eat." Endeavour said after he finished drinking. Toshinori nodded and watch as Enji walked away. He sat back against the rock wall behind him and relaxed.

Further up the mountain, in a cave was a grizzly bear. He had just woken up from his nap, and decided to take a stroll down the mountain.

"Hello trees! Hello sky!" The bear cheerfully greeted his surroundings, his huge feet shuffling around on the floor. He walked down the mountain slowly when he spotted a large yellow flower. _Mmmm that flower looks delicious!_ He slowly made his way over to the flower and inhaled its bouquet.

"Ew, this smells kinda nasty." The bear grumbled. "Kinda like wet bear." The grizzly closed his eyes and went in for another sniff, but he couldn't smell anything. He opened his eyes in confusion when he noticed a frail man standing in place of the flower, with a horrified look on his angular face. "HEY! You're not a flower! You're a man!" The bear stood up on two large feet and growled.

"A b-bear?" Toshinori trembled. "I can't run away fast enough, I have to use One for All!" Toshinori shifted into All Might and took a step back.

"What the heck?" The bear growled. "How did you do that, little guy?" The bear jumped off the little ledge and made his way toward All Might.

"You're not eating me today, bear!" All Might grinned. The bear roared loudly and lunged at him.

"I can't even ask him for help, he'd get too tired from taking just five steps!" Endeavour grumbled, making his way back to Toshinori with an armful of berries. He heard a loud roar and rolled his eyes. "Great! And now he's going to be eaten by a bear." He ran through the woods, dodging trees and bushes when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him, where Toshinori had been resting, stood All Might next to a knocked out grizzly bear.

"All Might! What are you doing here?" He looked around. "And where did Yagi go?" He dropped the berries and took a fighting stance. All Might turned around and looked at Endeavour.

 _SHIT! I didn't realize he'd get here so quickly! I have to make a run for it._

"Uh, gotta go!" All Might turned and burst out of sight, stunning Endeavour for a second.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here and fight me you coward!" Endeavour took off running after the symbol of peace. All Might was nowhere to be found, it was as if he had never been there in the first place.

"Where did he go?" Endeavour growled. "Never mind him, I have to go see if that bear ended up eating Yagi." Endeavour ran back to the site where the bear was and noticed Toshinori breathlessly coming out from behind some trees.

"Yagi! Where's All Might? Have you seen him?" Endeavour watched as Toshinori sat down.

"What? All Might was here?" _I hope he buys this..._

"How could you miss him? With his stupid loud voice, and his stupid face." Endeavour looked at the grizzly bear. _Did he kill it? No.. It's breathing._

"I was kind of busy running away from the bear." Toshinori said. Enji scoffed and then looked towards the berries he'd dropped. They were still good, they just needed to be washed. He walked over to them and started to pick them up.

"Let me!" Toshinori started picking up the berries and took them to the stream to wash them. Soon they were sitting together and eating the sweet fruits.

"Yagi."

"Y-yeah?"

"Who do you think did this to us?" Enji looked at him. Toshinori frowned.

"I think my friends Aizawa and Yamada are pulling some sort of prank on me."

"What? That's absurd." Enji's flames seemed to burn brighter. "Wait, Aizawa who?"

Toshinori shrugged. "Shota Aizawa, and Hizashi Yamada."

"Eraserhead and Present Mic? How do you know them?" Enji looked suspicious.

"Uh, they're just friends of mine, that's all." Toshinori waved his hands around, trying to ease Enji's suspicions. Enji shook his head.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

Toshinori twiddled his thumbs. _They know Endeavour doesn't get along with All Might, so why not just throw the two in the middle of nowhere? Those jerks._

"Whatever the reason, they're gonna pay." Endeavour stood up. "In the meantime, we should get going."

"Right." Toshinori stood up and followed Endeavour.


	6. Chapter 6

_Knock knock!_

"Yes, come in!" A soft voice called out. Aizawa turned the door handle and stepped into the principal's office. Sat behind a large desk was a small smartly dressed mouse sipping some tea.

"Good afternoon, Nezu." Aizawa sat on the sofa near the desk.

"Afternoon! Care for some tea?"

"No thanks," Aizawa folded his arms over his chest. "I came to discuss All Might and Endeavour."

"Ah yes, your prank against the top two heroes!" Nezu smiled and poured himself some more tea. "Quite the grand scheme, placing two heroes that don't get along on an island far away."

"It's not really a prank, I just wanted All Might to realize that wilderness survival isn't as easy as it seems." Aizawa closed his eyes. Nezu laughed.

"And what does Endeavour have to do with it?"

Aizawa smirked. "As you said, they don't get along. It's like an obstacle."

"Ah, I see. But I think you may be forgetting something, Shota." Nezu hopped off his large chair and walked to the sofa across from Aizawa. He jumped onto the sofa and stretched out his little legs over the edge. "All Might can't stay in his large form for very long. And Endeavour doesn't know that All Might has a weak form, much less that his weak form is a classmate from his youth."

Aizawa opened his eyes and looked at Nezu. "So?"

"So... that means as far as Endeavour is concerned, he and Toshinori are on the island, and All Might isn't." Nezu put his hands on his knees and watched Aizawa's face, looking for a reaction.

"Hm." Aizawa closed his eyes again. "I want to go with Yamada to the island in five days to retrieve them. I'll need to borrow the helicopter again."

"I see. That would make it this Saturday. Okay! I'll speak to Detective Tsukauchi about letting you borrow the police department's helicopter. Did you fly it when you took the two to the island?" Nezu climbed off the couch and sat at his desk again.

"No, Tsukauchi actually had someone take us."

"He's Toshinori's best friend isn't he?" Nezu snickered. "And he's okay with this whole plan?"

Aizawa yawned. "He doesn't know, he thought we needed the helicopter for something important. I gave him a fake reason."

"And what reason was that?" Nezu's eyes shined with curiosity. Aizawa thought for a moment.

"I don't remember."

Nezu frowned. "Well that's unsatisfying." Aizawa stood up and headed for the door. "Well thank you for your visit! Stop by any time!"

Aizawa smiled and left the room.

"HEY! What's happening Shota?" Present Mic greeted Aizawa loudly. Aizawa cringed.

"Jeez Yamada, you're so loud, I'm right here." He grumbled.

"I'm just excited to know what you were talking to Nezu about!" He grinned.

"We're going to get All Might and Endeavour in five days." Aizawa started walking down the hallway. The school bell rang, and students started pouring out of their classrooms.

"Sa-weeeeet!" Yamada shrieked. "Say Shota, ya wanna hang out somewhere?"

"No. I'm going home." Aizawa walked down the hall, around the corner and out of sight.

"Okay!" Yamada put up his two thumbs, and blushed when he noticed a few female students giggling and pointing at him. _Ah, I should go._ He gave a small wave in their direction and walked off.

The sky began to darken by the time Aizawa reached his apartment. He pulled out his keys and opened the door, being immediately greeted by a smoky grey cat.

"Hey Moo." Aizawa smiled and put his files down on a small table, kicking the front door shut. "Were you waiting for me so you could eat?" He bent over and scratched Moo's little head. Moo purred and rubbed up against Aizawa's legs, leaving dark grey fur all over his black pants.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks for the present." He walked into his kitchen and pulled out some food for Moo, then walked into his living room and sat on his little brown couch. He closed his eyes and started to nap when...

 _VZZZZZZT! VZZZZZZT! VZZZZZZT!_

He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the buzzing noise. It was coming from the little table at the front door. He groaned and stood up, retrieved the phone and sat down. It was All Might's red phone. Aizawa pressed the button on the front of the phone and looked at the hundreds of notifications of messages and missed calls from..

"Midoriya?" Aizawa's eyes widened slightly. "Why does Midoriya have All Might's number?" he tried to unlock the phone but it needed a password. He thought for a moment, and then typed in "iamhere".

It unlocked.

"HA!" Aizawa laughed out loud, then cleared his throat and proceeded to open the messages. _Midoriya is clearly concerned with the well being of his favourite teacher._ He began to type a reply to the young boy.

 **All Might:** Hello, young Midoriya. Thank you for your concern, I'm not feeling too well. Hopefully I'll be back to normal by next week.

Aizawa was prepared to wait for a response but got one immediately.

 **Midoriya:** I'm sorry you're not doing so well, I was worried when you didn't reply at all.

Aizawa was about to type in a reply when the phone started vibrating. Midoriya was trying to call. He declined the call and immediately began to type.

 **All Might:** Sorry, my voice is gone completely, I can't talk.

 **Midoriya:** Oh no, that's terrible All Might! I'll be right back!

Aizawa stared at the phone in disbelief. _What on Earth...?_ A few minutes later, Midoriya sent another message.

 **Midoriya:** I just asked my mom for advice and she says you can't go wrong with miso soup. It's very soothing. If you want I can bring you some?

Aizawa's eyes widened even more. "He knows where All Might lives, too?"

Moo meowed, breaking Aizawa's hard gaze from the phone. He made a little noise to get Moo onto his lap, and patted his thigh. Moo jumped up onto his owner's lap and cuddled up against Aizawa's stomach, with one paw stretched out on his chest. Aizawa smiled softly and started to pet Moo's silky fur. He turned his attention to All Might's phone. He typed in a response, but Midoriya sent another message.

 **Midoriya:** If you don't want to give me your address that's okay though. I guess it would be kind of inappropriate for a teacher to tell a student where he lives.

Aizawa sighed. _Well I'm glad that All Might isn't that stupid._

 **All Might:** Don't worry, young Midoriya, I can just buy some from a convenience store. Thank you for your concern. I'm going to sleep now, good night.

 **Midoriya:** You shouldn't go outside if you're sick though!

 **All Might:** Don't worry, I live right next to a store. Anyway! Good night Midoriya.

 **Midoriya:** Okay, good night All Might!

Aizawa shook his head and turned off All Might's phone. _This kid..._


	7. Chapter 7

Two more days went by since Enji had seen All Might, and he was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Are you sure you didn't see him at all?" Enji asked as he torched a small rabbit he'd caught earlier.

Toshinori blinked. _He really wants to fight All Might so badly. I might be inclined to give him what he wants, but I'm too weak. I need to eat something bigger than a little rabbit._

"Uh, Todoroki, I'm really hungry, and you've asked me that same question a hundred times already." Toshinori grumbled. "When is that rabbit gonna be finished?"

Enji looked at Toshinori. "When it gets finished, you won't be getting any of it because I need to keep my strength up. I'm the one who's going to save us here. You can't even do anything!" He torched the rabbit for a minute longer and then began to bite into it.

Toshinori stared at Enji in disbelief. "Come on man! You'd let me starve like that?"

Enji finished off the rabbit and threw the carcass at Toshinori. "Listen to me. All Might is here on this island, and I'm going to find him and beat the crap out of him because I bet he's behind this!" Enji stood up. "Eraserhead and Present Mic may have put you here to screw with you, but they have nothing to do with me. Now All Might," Enji sneered. "All Might has to deal with me. I just know he put me here and he is going to RUE THE DAY HE MESSED WITH ENDEAVOUR!" He raged.

Toshinori smirked.

"WHAT?!" Endeavour screamed at him, irritated by the skinny man's response. Toshinori stood up. _Maybe it's time Endeavour learned the truth._ He was about to transform into All Might when he noticed something slithering on the ground behind Enji.

"Uh.. Todoroki? You're good at wilderness stuff! How do you handle snakes?" Toshinori backed away slowly. Enji blinked, turning around slowly. At his feet lay a huge boa constrictor. Enji backed away from the snake and cleared his throat.

"I'll just, uh... torch it with my fire!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll torch me, you say?" The snake chuckled and lunged at Enji's feet. He narrowly dodged the snake. "Try thissss on for size!" He jabbed at the flame hero's feet again, his teeth failing to chomp into Endeavour's boot.

"OOOWWW!" The snake hissed angrily. "What the heck is that sssstupid guy's foot made of?!"

 _Dammit I HATE snakes,_ thought Enji as he continued to dodge the snake's lunges. Toshinori took this opportunity to sneak away from Enji and become All Might. He changed his form in a second, and silently jumped up into the air.

 _I really can't stay as All Might for very long, I'm too weak from hunger,_ All Might thought as he looked around. _Aha! I see it! The edge of the forest!_ He grinned. _Wait a second.. Are we on an island?! There's water everywhere! Damn that Aizawa..._ He dropped back down to the ground, a little bit off from where he and Enji were originally sitting. He turned around to see Enji holding the snake by the neck and staring at him.

"All Might." Endeavour grit his teeth. _Wait a second._ Endeavour stared hard at All Might's clothes. _Those look similar to Yagi's clothes. Could it be...? No, there's no way! It's not possible._ All Might put his hands on his hips and laughed out loud.

"Endeavour! Good to see-" All Might was cut off by Endeavour charging him, snake in hand. He dodged Endeavour's attack and countered with a punch to the face. Endeavour went flying back, but immediately jumped up and rushed All Might again.

"ALL MIGHT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME STRANDED ON THIS STUPID ISLAND?" He raged. "TRYING TO GET RID OF ANY THREATS ARE YOU? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO!"

All Might chuckled. "What kind of hero engages in combat with another hero without proof?" He dodged more of Endeavour's attacks.

"IT WAS YOU! I KNOW IT!" Endeavour used the snake in his hand as a whip and tried to hit All Might with it, but All Might stuck out his hand, letting the snake wrap around his arm. He yanked on the snake with brute force, pulling in Endeavour and smashing his forehead into the angry hero's.

"GAH!" Endeavour fell backwards, clutching his forehead with both hands. All Might looked at the now dead snake, and dropped it next to his feet.

"What a terrible way to treat an animal!" All Might looked at his opponent, who was struggling to stand. He started to speak, but was cut off by Endeavour.

"That camp.. back there.. the one I found Yagi scrounging at.. it was yours." He stood up, his hands still clutching his throbbing forehead, and glared at All Might. "Wasn't it?"

All Might didn't know what to say. _Do I reveal myself? Can I trust Todoroki?_

"WASN'T IT?!"

All Might sighed. "Yes. It's my camp." He then shrunk back down to his weak form. Endeavour took a step back.

"What... what is this?" He stared at Toshinori. The skinny man coughed into his stained shirt and sat on the ground.

"This is my true form."

The sun was beginning to set. The heroes' campfire crackled loudly as they ate their portions of snake. Toshinori tried to explain himself to Enji but he refused to listen to anything he had to say. After he had finished his food, Enji stood up and began to walk away.

"Todoroki, where are you going?"

"Away. I'll find my own way back. You can save yourself."

"What? Enji, I'm clearly incapable of surviving out here alone. You can't leave me here!" Toshinori stood up.

"What's this? The great symbol of peace needs my help, does he?" Enji turned around and scoffed. "If you can just become All Might whenever you want, I don't see why you don't just fly out of here! What exactly are you waiting for?"

Toshinori groaned. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me! I can't use my power for very long. Especially not now that I'm starving and tired, and constantly coughing up my insides! I can't do this by myself." He sat back down, his feet aching from all the walking he'd been doing over the past four days. He took off his shoes and rubbed his tender feet. "Aizawa and Yamada probably thought it would be some great joke to bring you here knowing you hate me. They expected this to happen! They don't think you'll cooperate with me." Toshinori coughed again. Enji clenched his fists in anger.

"Those two are going to die." He grumbled. "But face it, All Might. I'm not sticking around to help you." He turned his back to Toshinori and walked off into the forest. Toshinori sighed. _That guy is so damned stubborn._ He crawled over to the fire and put his hands above the flames, warming himself up. The sky was dark, and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Oh no. Please don't rain! Please!" Toshinori looked up at the sky and begged. Much to his dismay, in just a few minutes it began to pour down on the forest. He groaned loudly and watched as the fire was put out quickly. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He tried to seek refuge under a tree but that did no good. He slumped down to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in his arms. _I don't know if I can forgive Aizawa or Yamada for this._

For the next few hours, he sat under that tree shivering and soaking wet. The rain didn't let up at all the entire time. Every so often, Toshinori would see a couple of animals running around trying to find shelter from the downpour. He'd hoped that maybe Endeavour would come back, but the longer he waited, the more it began to sink in that Enji really meant that he wouldn't help him.

"W-what i-if I d-d-die out here?" Toshinori's teeth chattered. "All b-because Ai-aizaw-wa tried t-to teach m-me a lesson." He hugged his knees to himself more tightly than before. His head was pounding, his stomach was turning, and his feet were hurting. His skin felt like it was on fire. He shook his head weakly, trying to get his wet bangs out of his face. _What do I... do.. now...?_ Toshinori's eyes were forcing themselves shut. _I can't... stay out here... any longer..._

And then the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"Head in that direction!" Aizawa pointed. The pilot nodded and steered the helicopter to the right.

"Shota I'm getting really worried," Yamada looked fearful. "We're so stupid! I can't believe we did this to him."

Aizawa sighed and looked out the side window, searching for any sign of Toshinori or Enji. _The second I heard on the news that there would be a huge storm, I knew we had to go and find All Might. This prank has officially gone too far._

"-I mean, why did I have to suggest it? I know he can't stay big for that long! He's so weak and small, he can't handle something like this! Oh man, he's never gonna forgive-"

 _SLAP!_

The glasses flew off Yamada's face as Aizawa's hand made contact with his cheek. Yamada stared at Aizawa.

"What good is it to sit there and freak out? Shut up and watch out for Endeavour and All Might." Aizawa grumbled and turned back to looking out the window when he saw a little red dot. "There! I found Endeavour!" He pointed the pilot in the right direction, and they made their descent onto the island.

Endeavour looked up at the helicopter and watched as it descended. He waited for it to land and began to walk toward it. He stopped when the door opened and Aizawa jumped out.

"Todoroki! Where's Yagi?" Aizawa asked. Enji scoffed.

"I don't know and I don't care. Would you care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to take me away from my duties to strand me here with that buffoon?!" He stepped toward Aizawa menacingly. Aizawa smiled.

"It's raining you know." He spoke calmly. "You can't use your fire on me in this weather. Now get into the helicopter and help us look for him." He turned back to the helicopter.

Endeavour crossed his arms and huffed angrily, but decided he would rather just get on with it and go home. He got into the helicopter and sat next to Yamada.

"H-hey Endeavour! How's it hanging?"

"Shut your stupid mouth, Mic." He shot Yamada a terrifying look.

Yamada grimaced. _I deserved that_. "S-sure thing."

"Did you run into him at all?" Aizawa asked Endeavour as he got in, shutting the door after him.

"Yeah. If you head in the direction of that mountain you might find him." He grumbled.

"You heard him." Aizawa looked at the pilot. He nodded and started up the helicopter, taking off in search of Toshinori. Endeavour took this opportunity to ask his question again.

"What was running through your mind Eraser? When you decided to pull me from my home and leave me here on this island with Yagi?"

Aizawa sat with his arms crossed over his chest, peering out the window every so often. "It wasn't even my idea, it was Yamada's."

Yamada's jaw dropped. "Hey! It was YOUR idea to take All Mi- I mean, Yagi to this island!"

Endeavour rolled his eyes. "I know Yagi is All Might."

Aizawa lifted his head and looked at Endeavour with curious eyes. "Did he reveal himself to you or you figured it out on your own?"

"I think he was forced to reveal himself. He didn't look happy about it, even with that damned grin on his face."

"I see. Keep your eyes peeled, we need to find him and get him to a hospital." Aizawa looked out the window, scanned the area for signs of Toshinori, and turned back to Endeavour. "How was he, in terms of taking care of himself?"

Endeavour snorted. "He didn't know what he was doing. But he was hacking up a lot of blood."

Aizawa sighed. _Yeah, this was never a good idea. Nezu is going to kill us._

"That stupid yellow flower." The grizzly bear grumbled as he walked in the rain. "How did he get bigger like that?" He shook his body, water flying off his brown fur. "And he didn't have to bonk me on the head like that! It hurt so much. And it still does!" He growled as he walked on. His nose twitched as it picked up on a weird scent.

"What is that?" He put his nose to the ground and walked along, sniffing here and there. He stopped and lifted his head. There in front of him, slumped over at the base of a large tree, sat Toshinori. The rain was dripping off his hair and down his face. "It's him! The guy who bonked me to sleep!" He approached Toshinori. "Is he dead?" The bear pushed Toshinori's head with his snout. He slumped over even more. "I think he is. Well, he's mine now!" He grabbed Toshinori's arm with his mouth and started to drag him away.

The helicopter sped toward the large mountain, Aizawa and Yamada constantly looking out the windows in search of their fellow hero.

"C'mon! Where are you Yagi?" Yamada whimpered, frantically searching for him. Something moving down below caught his eye. It looked like.. a bear? And it had something in its mouth. Something yellow..

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM! A BEAR'S GOT HIM!" Yamada shrieked.

"Hurry up, land this thing!" Aizawa shouted at the pilot.

"Got it!" The pilot brought the helicopter down as quickly as possible. Yamada and Aizawa were out of the helicopter before it even touched the ground. Enji grumbled and stepped out once it had landed. Aizawa's eyes widened. The bear turned around to face the heroes.

"Oh no you don't! This guy is mine! Go away!" The bear growled at them.

"A grizzly? Of all bears." Aizawa groaned. "This is gonna be tough. My quirk is useless here. Endeavour, go get All Might!" Endeavour stared at Aizawa.

"What makes you think I can take on this 10 foot tall bear?"

"You're huge! Figure it out!" Aizawa yelled.

Yamada gulped. _I have to do something. This is all my fault!_ He clenched his fists.

"Guys, cover your ears! I'll scare it off!" Yamada took a deep breath.

"You should cover your ears, Todoroki."

"Don't tell me what to do, Eraser-"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamada's voice blasted through the woods, scaring off every bird, squirrel and rabbit in the area. Aizawa smirked, his hands over his ears. Endeavour quickly realized his mistake and brought his hands up to his ears as well.

"Yikes!" The bear dropped Toshinori and made a mad dash away from the heroes. Once the bear was clearly no longer a threat, Aizawa ran to Toshinori's side and picked him up.

"Lets go!" He yelled, and ran toward the helicopter. He jumped inside and laid Toshinori down on the ground. _I'm so sorry, Yagi._

Yamada and Todoroki jumped into the helicopter. Yamada sat on the opposite side of Aizawa and looked at Toshinori with deep regret. _I don't expect you to forgive me for this, Toshi,_ he thought, his face scrunching up with worry. Todoroki shook his head.

"You two are idiots." He mumbled as the helicopter ascended into the sky and flew off in the direction of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Yamada paced across the hospital waiting room nearly 100 times, his hands balled up into fists. Aizawa sat in a chair with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Can you please just sit down?" He grumbled. Yamada stomped over to Aizawa.

"We almost killed him, Shota!" He whisper-yelled. "I can't sit. I need to know if he'll be okay."

"Yeah well you're driving me nuts. Just sit still. Pacing back and forth isn't going to do anything." Aizawa rubbed his eyes tiredly and placed his chin in his hands. Yamada glanced at the doors leading to where the hospital staff had taken Toshinori, then finally sat down next to his dark haired friend. After another hour passed by, the door opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Hizashi Yamada?" The doctor looked around the room. Yamada jumped up and sped over to the doctor.

"Is he alright?! Can we see him?" Yamada asked frantically. The doctor was taken aback, he didn't realize that the name on the clipboard was Present Mic.

"Y-yeah, uh you can go in to see Mr. Yagi. He's asleep right now, but he does have pneumonia, so you'll have to wear a mask."

Yamada's eyes began to water. _Dammit, it was a terrible idea and I didn't even think about how bad it could've gotten._ "Okay! Thanks." He grabbed a mask from the container attached to the wall nearby and ran through the doors. Aizawa sighed and stood up.

"Which room is it?" He asked the doctor.

"Uh.. room 134."

"Thank you." He pulled a mask out and put it on and walked through the doors, his hands in his pockets. "Over here, Mic." He walked up to a door and slowly opened it, Yamada close behind.

The room was small. There was one bed and one chair, and a drab looking curtain over the one small window. Above the bed was a bunch of medical tools and monitors, some of which were beeping softly. Toshinori looked really small in the bed. He had a thick blanket covering him from his feet all the way up to his neck. He was breathing softly, and his head was slightly turned to his left side, his wild blonde hair splayed out everywhere.

"Dammit Shota." Yamada whispered. "I thought we were gonna lose him."

Aizawa closed the door behind them and walked over to the wall across from Toshinori. He pressed his back against the wall and sighed .

"It was a close call. We almost lost the symbol of peace tonight."

"Don't you feel terrible?" Yamada glanced at Aizawa's never changing face.

"Of course I feel terrible!" Aizawa glared at Yamada. "It was my idea to take him out there and I knew he wouldn't know what to do." He slid down onto the floor and brought his knees up. "I almost killed him."

Yamada wiped away a tear that began to fall and sat next to Aizawa on the ground. "It's my fault too, Shota." They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity when Yamada spoke up.

"What do you think Tsukauchi is going to do to us?" It took a while for Aizawa to answer that question.

"I don't know."

Knock knock!

Aizawa's head turned toward the door. Yamada jumped up and went to open it. He groaned internally when he realized who was there. _Speak of the devil._

"Present Mic, Eraserhead." Detective Tsukauchi walked into the room. Yamada gulped as he watched the detective walk over to Toshinori's bed and look him over.

"Thank God." He whispered. He then turned to the two teachers. "I can't believe you two would do something like this." He placed his hands on his hips and frowned deeply, his mouth hidden by the mask he had to wear. Aizawa remained seated on the floor and turned his gaze to his hands. Yamada began to wail.

"Please forgive us! We know it was stupid! We weren't thinking, please!" He stood in front of the door, trembling and terrified. Tsukauchi rubbed his face with both hands in frustration.

"I should arrest both of you!" Tsukauchi shouted. Aizawa looked up at him. "You dumped the symbol of peace in the middle of a forest on an island and expected him to take care of himself, KNOWING!" Tsukauchi paused. "Knowing, that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Now maybe you could've given him the benefit of the doubt, but then when you go to retrieve him? He's being dragged away by a grizzly bear!!!" He kicked the chair next to the bed.

"I think you're over reacting a little bit, detective." Aizawa said.

"No Eraserhead. I'm not. I am reacting the way any normal person would. You guys are so inconsiderate, and careless and stupid and.." Tsukauchi was cut off by a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Principal Nezu.

"Hello, boys! It's good to see that Toshinori is resting." He said calmly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Nezu." Aizawa stood up and bowed slightly. "I want to apologize, for risking the life of a valued hero. If you're going to punish me then so be it. I'm taking full responsibility for what happened."

"Please Mr. Aizawa." Nezu raised his paws and waved him away. "I'm just as much to blame here. I'm the one who allowed it." He turned to Tsukauchi and bowed. "Forgive me, I should have made the right call, being someone in charge of an entire academy. You should punish me instead. Someone like me should never have allowed something like this to happen."

Tsukauchi was shocked. He looked over to Yamada, who so clearly regretted putting Toshinori on the island, and sighed.

"What you guys did was terrible. But.. not illegal. I'm not going to punish you guys. But please." He sat in the chair next to the bed. "Please don't even think about stupid things like this again."

"We won't! I swear I'll never prank another person ever again!" Yamada nodded firmly. Aizawa nodded his head and slumped back onto the floor.

"Yes of course!" Said Nezu. "There is something I wanted to mention however. I spoke with Endeavour, and as it turns out he knows All Might's secret. I've asked him personally not to reveal this secret and he's promised not to tell anyone, although he wasn't very happy about it."

"How do we know he won't tell anyone?" Aizawa asked.

"Endeavour may be a very stubborn man, but he is still a hero. He values honour and pride." Said Nezu. "I've asked him not to say anything because it could be very bad for All Might and his situation with the League of Villains."

"I would have thought he didn't care." Yamada sighed. Nezu stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well... I had to give him some money too, to stay quiet of course." He chuckled softly.

"That sounds more like Endeavour." Tsukauchi shook his head. He looked over at Toshinori and studied his bony face. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a little skinnier than usual. "I'm just so glad that he's safe now."


End file.
